


Do You Even Care?

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arguments, Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: A sequel to ‘You Promised…’. Ryuji and Ann had an argument about what happened to Ren and it got ugly. Really ugly.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann
Kudos: 36





	Do You Even Care?

Going through Mementos has never been so awkward.

Last time, Ren was badly injured and had to be taken out immediately. The other thieves suggested he should take a day off, which even though he wasn’t on board with at first, some convincing from Futaba did the trick. So, here were the Phantom Thieves, driving through Mementos without their leader.

But that’s not what made the ride awkward.

Ryuji and Ann were silent. Uncomfortably silent.

The two blondes would be the ones to initiate conversations and be loud in general. But now, they were just silent, looking out the windows.

Futaba was playing a game, Yusuke was surveying Mementos for a new inspiration, Makoto and Haru were watching out for shadows.

“So…” Makoto said, trying to break the silence. “Are we close to our target yet, Oracle?”

“Not yet. Just a few more floors.” Futaba replied before going back to her game on her laptop.

The silence came back.

After a while, they arrived at a resting point. 

“I think we should rest here for a bit.” Makoto suggested.

Morgana transformed back to his cat self and started stretching.

“My paws are tired.” Mona groaned.

“Literally.” Futaba mumbled.

As they all sat down, they noticed something.

“Where’s Ryuji?” Haru asked.

Everyone except Ann looked at each other. When they all looked at Ann, she just shrugged.

“...I’m going to take a walk.” Ann said, before walking off.

Everyone just looked at each other.

“Do you think those two got into another argument?” Futaba asked.

“Most likely. But knowing how silent the two were on the way here, it must’ve been pretty bad.” Makoto said.

“I concur. Usually the vibe of this place is destroyed by the two’s loudness. But, having them stay silent is something I cannot get used to.” Yusuke added.

“I’ll get Ryuji for that. Nobody should piss Lady Ann off and get away with it.” Mona said, hate for the loud mouthed blonde growing.

“Speaking of vibe…Inari?” Futaba asked as she stood right next to him.

“Yes?”

“Vibe check.”

She then punched him in the shoulder.

“What was that for?!” Yusuke said, rubbing his shoulder.

“For checking your vibe.” she said, going back to her laptop.

“‘Checking my vibe’? Oh! You mean asking me how I’m doing! You could’ve just asked. I’m doing quite fine.”

Futaba just sighed as she facepalmed herself.

* * *

Ryuji was just kicking a rock around.

He didn’t really care if anyone was following him or not. He just wanted to be alone. But as he remembered the argument he and Ann had yesterday, each kick got more aggressive.

As Ren was sent home, Ryuji and Ann walked home together.

“You wanna grab something to eat first?” Ryuji asked, already imagining delicious ramen.

“I’m good.” Ann said, sounding weak.

“Are you sure? I mean today was pretty tiring-“

“I said I’m good.” Ann said again but very sternly.

“What the hell’s gotten into you? I just asked if you wanted to eat somewhere.” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ann had it. She stomped ahead of him, and turned around.

“‘What the hell’s gotten into you’? I’ll tell you what the hell’s gotten into me! Ren could’ve died! Hell, he may be dying as we speak!”

“Relax, Ren will get through this.”

“Oh! So you don’t care!?!?”

“Hey! Don’t put words in my mouth! Just because I said that doesn’t mean I’m not worried!”

“Then why don’t you act like it! Because with the way you are, you don’t care about shit!”

“Of course I care!”

“Then start acting like it! Sometimes, I even wonder why you’re even in the team to begin with! You’re such a fucking idiot and don’t even care about our own friends!” She exclaimed, before stomping off.

Ryuji would’ve gone after her. To tell her how wrong she was. How much he did care, not only for the Phantom Thieves, but for her. But he knew that confessing his feelings right then wouldn’t be the best. So he just watched her go, anger and sadness growing inside of him.

* * *

“DAMMIT!!” He yelled as he kicked the rock as hard as he could. It went so far, it couldn’t be seen anymore.

He sighed. He wasn't pissed anymore. He was just sad.

“Dammit…” he repeated.

He then heard something familiar out in the distance. 

He knew what it was.

It was the last noise a Shadow made before dying.

He ran towards the noise and the closer and closer he got, he started hearing another familiar noise.

_ ‘Ann’s whip…’ _Ryuji thought.

As he made it to the scene, he saw Ann fighting a few Shadows. They didn’t look strong but from the looks of it, were plentiful. Her outfit didn’t look so good either. Tears were common around the outfit and her mask was cracked.

“Come on!” She yelled as she pulled out her gun and started shooting them. She was able to shoot down a majority of them but one of the remaining ones punched her in the face, finally breaking the mask. As she fell to the ground, she looked up to see the Shadow raise up a spear. She closed her eyes and protected herself with her hands.

“Ann!”

Ryuji finally jumped in, shooting some of them with his shotgun.

“Ryuji…” she whispered.

He grabbed his mask and tore it off, calling his Persona’s name.

“Captain Kidd!” He exclaimed as he electrocuted them all. Luckily, it was their weakness.

He looked behind to see Ann get back up, her mask reappearing.

“Ready?!”

“Let’s do this!”

The two jumped up and initiated an All-Out Attack! By the end, all of the Shadows were defeated and disintegrated into nothingness.

“You okay?” Ryuji asked.

“Yeah…” Ann replied, looking down.

The silence from earlier came back.

“Listen, I’m sorry…for what I said yesterday.”

“Eh, Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? I said some pretty hurtful stuff.”

“It’s all good. It’s all in the past now. Wanna go back to the others?”

“Hm? Oh, sure.”

So Ryuji and Ann walked back. After a while of walking, Ryuji looked at Ann. Ann still looked troubled.

“Hey, it’s fine.” Ryuji said, in a quiet voice.

“It’s not that…it’s just…” Ann said, tapping her two fingers together.

Ann then thought that actions would speak better than words.

So she put her hands on his cheeks.

“Wait, what are you-hmph!”

He didn’t get to finish, seeing as Ann kissed him before he could. Once Ryuji fully comprehended what was going on, he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. As the kiss went on, it went from soft and passionate to rough and fierce. Their tongues started to play with each other as their hands started exploring each other, their moans starting to be more frequent.

As they separated, a string of saliva still connected them. After a bit of catching their breath, Ryuji chuckled.

“I...I love you too.”

Their foreheads touched and they felt each other’s breath.

Then they quickly separated once they heard a whistle. They looked up to see Prometheus floating on top of them.

“F-Futaba!” Ann blushed.

“Fufufu.” She giggled evilly.

“The hell!?!” Ryuji said, also blushing.

“I now have ammunition! Once I tell Ren about this, be prepared! We’re going to be the hardest bosses you have ever faced!” Futaba proceeded to laugh some more as she floated back to the Rest Area.

“Aw man…” Ryuji muttered.

“We’re so dead meat…” Ann agreed.

“Well, look on the bright side. We can tease them back.” Ryuji said.

“That’s true. Plus we can go on double dates now!” Ann exclaimed.

Ryuji would never want to admit it, but the thought of going on a double date with Ann and Ren & Futaba sounded really nice.

“Yeah…we got ammunition too, Futaba! You hear us!” Ryuji exclaimed.

After the two laughed some more, they finally went back to the Rest Area.

“There you two are. I was worried so Futaba went to check in on you guys.” Haru said.

‘So it was you who sent her…’ both Ann and Ryuji thought.

They both looked to her to see her grinning like a madman.

“Eh, well, we are pretty fine as you can see.” Ryuji replied.

“Great! Now since we are refreshed up, let’s go explore Mementos some more.” Makoto suggested.

Everyone nodded. Once they were on the road, things were lively again.

“Wow, it’s like you two made out-I mean, up.” Futaba said, jokingly.

As Ryuji and Ann glared at the navigator, Morgana laughed.

“Like Lady Ann would want to date an ape like Ryuji.”

As Ryuji opened his mouth to say something back, Ann beat him.

“Yeah, like I would.” She said while winking at him.

He smiled and winked back.

“What!?!” Ryuji played along.

“Lady Ann deserves a gentleman.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Ann said, “I feel like he could be a great gentleman.”

As everyone in the car looked at them, Mona just exclaimed “What!?!”

“I’m just playing with you.”

“Like you are.” Futaba mumbled.

“Wha- I can be a gentleman!”

“Guys, there’s a Shadow up ahead!” Haru yelled, getting her axe.

“And it’s strong. You guys ready?” Futaba said.

“Alright, we’re ready!” Makoto said, getting her knuckles ready.

Ann and Ryuji looked at each other and grabbed their weapons.

“Yeah, let’s go!” The blonde couple exclaimed in unison.


End file.
